Ministry of Magic
|name=Ministry of Magic |kanji=魔法省 |romanji=''Mahō-shō'' |leader=Michel Albarn (DC2) Tona Matora (FB) |located in=Egalia Craliet City |purpose=Rule the continent of Egalia }} The Ministry of Magic (魔法省 Mahō-shō) is the ruling body of the continent of Egalia. Description Located in the central city of Egalia, the ministry holds power over any magical affairs of the entire continent. Unlike the Magic Council, which holds power over the country of Fiore, the Ministry of Magic is the power behind any actions made by smaller magical law enforcement in the whole continent of Egalia. Therefore, if the ministry is brought down, the entire magic community will be destroyed and enter a crisis of giant proportions. Main Members Davidchola2's Characters FbAddict's Characters Offices This section pertains to FbAddict's storyline ONLY The Ministry of Magic contains a large amount of Offices (オフィス Ofisu), which allow the distribution of authority to be shared among many people rather than a simple council. These offices each have a office head. International Communications Office The International Communications Office (国際通信事務所 Kokusai Tsūshin Jimusho) is an office which deals with the communication of the Ministry between other continents. They handle affairs that involve other countries from continents that are not Egalia and basically act as messengers for the Ministry. * Koyo Blanche is a high-ranking member of this office. Misuse of Magic Apprehension Office The Misuse of Magic Apprehension Office (魔法逮捕事務所の誤用 Mahō Taiho Jimusho no Goyō) is a group of bounty hunters who have been employed by the ministry and capture dangerous magical criminals who have been entered into the bingo book. This office has also been dubbed the Archangel Office (大天使事務所 Dai Tenshi Jimusho) due to the members appearances, names and abilities being that of angels. * Zaqiel (神の純度 Kami no Jundo ''lit. Purity of God'') is a member of this office. Surveillance Office The Surveillance Office (監視事務所 Kanshi Jimusho) is an office involved with the surveillance of the continent and are often the ones involved with organising the jobs for members of the Archangel Office or White Force due to any misconduct they may detect within the continent. * Pollux is the Head of the Surveillance Office Military White Force The White Force (白兵士 Byakuheishi) is the name given to the troops that are led by the Ministry. These soldiers build up the military portion of the Ministry and serve to enforce the rules, ideals and justice, in order to maintain the balance and peace in Egalia. The White Force's outfit is rather simple. They have a knight-like appearance. They wear a headpiece, that secures their entire head, except the face, that is kept revealed. They wear silver shoulder pads, that connect in the front and back. To cover their body outfits, they have a long, white sash, with the symbol of the troops on it. Underneath it, they wear a vest, composed of a shirt and a skirt that reaches to their knees, revealing the pants below. They wear gloves and, on the vest, a belt that keeps their swords and weapons. This also reveals one of the conditions to being a White Force member. The person must be very proficient at using Magic Items. Shadow Troupe The Shadow Troupe (影旅団 Eiryodan) is the designation for the highest-level members of the military forces. If a certain member of the White Force is considered stronger than average, he or she will be, in most cases, promoted to the position of member of the Shadow Troupe. A member's uniform is much different. A regular member of the Troupe uses a dark armor, with their entire body covered. The only part of their bodies that can be somehow seen is their eyes, as they have visors on the helmets. Higher-standing members inside the Troupe use robes over their outfits and can participate in the Ministry's debates and certain meetings. Trivia *It must be emphasised that the Council of Twelve and 'Offices' of the ministry are SOLELY present in the storyline of FbAddict and have no relevance in the storylines of Davidchola2 - the creator of Egalia and therefore the Ministry. Category:Organization Category:Factions Category:Ministry of Magic